Just Dancing
by shyesplease
Summary: “What are you doing?” She asked, quietly, as they still continued to sway back and forth. Oliver face broke out into a wide smile. “Just dancing,” He stated simply. MOLIVER One-shot! :D


This is for another One-shot for the weekly contest over on the Moliver forums! :D

_"... and that time that you danced with me, with no music playin'."_

Hope you enjoy! :D

**Just Dancing**

Another boyfriend. Another break-up.

To keep it short and sweet; he was just like the rest.

Miley became frustrated with herself. She somehow always seemed to get wrapped up in these guys' charm and good looks, only to discover huge flaws.

She sighed, letting the golden grands of sand run carelessly through her hands.

The break-ups were always hard—even though she ended up not liking the guy all that much—because in the beginning she always seemed to convince herself that he was _the_ guy. The _one_. Only to have reality hit her in the face like a ton of bricks.

Miley rubbed her red, blotchy eyes from the tears she cried a few hours ago.

"Miles?"

Miley jumped to her feet in surprise, but soon relaxed when she saw the figure of her best guy friend, Oliver.

"Oh. Hey Oliver," She greeted softly.

He walked closer to her as he spoke. "I um heard about you and uh, well you-know-who, and I uh wanted to see if you were alright."

He stuffed his hands in his pocket nervously, as he stood only a foot away from Miley.

"I'm getting there," She said, and they fell into a silence. The waves crashing onto the shore were the only thing reaching both their ears.

"Finally stopped crying," She added to break the unbearable silence, motioning to her now tear-less eyes. It managed to bring a small nervous chuckle to both of them.

Miley then watched Oliver remove his hands from his pant pockets to reach out and cup her face.

Miley's heart skipped a beat as she felt Oliver's rough yet soft hands grace her cheeks. Her stomach fluttered at the closeness.

Oliver looked deeply into Miley's eyes, as she looked back into his, curious.

"The guy was a creep, Miles. He didn't deserve you. You're strong, Miles. I know you'll get through this like you always do," he told her sincerely.

He let his hands slip from Miley's face—and to Miley's surprise—engulfed her into a warm, heartfelt hug.

Miley always felt a strange yet comforting sensation when hugging Oliver. It sent her into an overdrive of emotions. Made her forget everything and everyone in the world aside from the two of them. She felt safe, protected in his grasp.

They both were extremely content in their current position.

Eyes closed, Miley snuggled closer into Oliver's chest, as she wrapped her arms around his abdominal area.

Oliver rested his head on top of Miley's as he rubbed his hands up and down her back to sooth her.

Oliver would always be there for Miley. To cheer her when she was up on stage as Hannah Montana, or like now, helping her heal her broken heart.

Days like this—where he couldn't help but show he cared—were the closest he has ever come to admitting his more-than-friend feeling to her. He embraced these moments and etched them in his brain for eternity.

They continued to stand and be in each other's embrace until Oliver started to lightly sway left to right.

Miley stirred slightly—making Oliver lift his head up—and looked up at Oliver curiously. "What are you doing?" She asked, quietly, as they still continued to sway back and forth.

Oliver face broke out into a wide smile. "Just dancing," He stated simply.

Miley rolled her eyes, but non-the-less smiled. "There's no music though," She pointed out.

"We don't need any," Oliver said, then took his left hand to intertwine with her right, to swirl her swiftly in the sand.

Miley eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness, as he prompted her left hand on his shoulder, and let his free hand rest on her waist.

_Step forward on your left foot_

_Slide your right foot up even..._

Miley watched Oliver—amused—as she saw Oliver's lips part words to the step moves. She held in a chuckle, worried to ruin this moment. Miley knew Oliver wasn't the greatest dancer in the world and he wasn't Mr. Perfect, but the fact that he tried these little things to make her happy was all she needed.

Oliver finally made contact with Miley—who blushed crimson under his gaze—after he felt confident in his dancing enough, and not fall on his face.

"How did you learn to slow dance?" Miley questioned, as they continued to looked at each other, never tearing their gazes.

Oliver diverted his eyes only a moment, before they floated back to her blue orbs. "My-uh-my grandma," He admitted, coughing out the end of the confession.

Miley laughed. Typical Oliver. But that's why she loved him, right?

Her laugh was cut short, and her heart started beating uncontrollably. Did she just—love?

She looked up at Oliver, who was looking down at her with concern, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. She smiled again, making him smile in relief. She melted, and bit her lip slightly still smiling. Was this love? She didn't know, but she liked the feeling this moment was giving her.

Oliver then dipped Miley slightly, watching her brown locks get caught in the breeze, and then brought her back to her feet safely, in a smooth motion.

Miley looked at him with a smirk, but impressed. "Not bad."

"Well I _am_, Smokin' Oken," Oliver proclaimed, proudly—buffing out his chest a tad.

Miley shook her head lightly, still amused.

After a few minutes Miley placed both of her arms around Oliver's neck, as Oliver placed both his hands now on her hips. They both now were just moving their feet slightly.

Miley laid her head on Oliver's chest again, closing her eyes. She felt as if she were floating on a cloud. Happiness taking over any negative emotion away.

Miley briefly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings.

She was on a secluded part of the beach, sidelining the ocean as the sun was setting. Most of all, she was slow dancing with one of the greatest, sweetest guys to ever step on the planet Earth.

This was one of _most_ romantic moments she had ever experienced, and she was sharing it with her best friend.

She closed her eyes again, as a small smile surfaced her face.

And she was okay with that fact.

Suddenly, a blast of music came from Miley's pocket. Miley reluctantly withdrew herself from Oliver's hold— now suddenly feeling cold.

She answered her phone with annoyance.

"It was my dad—I've got to get home," She told Oliver as she hung up the phone. He nodded solemnly—sad that this amazing night was now over.

She started walking away, and Oliver just turned to the ocean, to reminisce the nights events. Everything from the way her eyes sparkled, down to way they seemed to fit nestled together perfectly.

"Wait, Oliver," He heard, and turned around confused. Miley was standing in front of him again.

She stepped towards him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance," She said, before scurrying down the beach to go home.

Oliver stood there shocked. His hand slowly reaching up to touch where Miley's luscious lips have touched him.

He had to sit down—couldn't afford to faint now. It was hard to get his brain wrapped around what just occurred.

Oliver touched his cheek again, a smirk forming.

_Smokin' Oken still has it._


End file.
